VIVA VR33
The VIVA VR33 (or Stealth) is a compact car made by VIVA Automobiles as the successor of the VT3. 1st gen (4SK, 4WK, 4CK, 4JK, 4PK) (2011-2012) The first generation VR33 was available as a 4-door sedan, 5-door station wagon (VR33 Family), 2-door coupé, 2-door convertible (OpenTop), and as a coupé utility (SporTruck). It's styling was all-new and designed in house, ditching the Corolla Axio-based design. It was generally a failure for VIVA, as it didn't sold too much units, but it received a facelift for the 2013MY (that stopped to be sold on May 4th 2014), that was sold along the 2nd gen VR33 after it was launched. It is known for having a rear styling that resembles a lot the Chevrolet Sonic. Engine line-up was the following: a 1.2 I4 with 108 hp, 1.6 I4 with 129 hp, 2.0 I4 Turbo with 168 hp and 2.4 I4 with 202 hp engines. 1st gen Facelift (4SK-F, 4WK-F, 4HK-F, 4CK-F) (2012-2014) The 1st gen VR33 went under a major facelift to redesign it's front, rear, interior and engines. Main noticeable changes include: New headlight design with double LED DRL units, more sporty exterior, all-new interior with blue illumination accents, 3-mode Air Conditioner, Auto-heated seats, GPS navigation with incorporated Google Maps & Street View, Smart Steering Wheel, MP3/WMA/AAC/USB 6CD Changer car radio with FM/AM, ShoutCast radio and DAB compatibility, iPod connection and many others; New rear headlights with full-LED brake lights and turn signals, and the engines now start from a 1.6 I4 engine with 156 hp (which is at the same time an improved version of the 1.6 I4 with 129 hp that was available on the early VR33), and the top-of-the-line was a 2.8 V6 with 225 hp. 2nd gen (5SK, 5CK, 5JK) (2012-2014) The 2nd gen VR33 gone under a complete redesign over the previous generation, incorporating an improved and slightly lengthened VIVA C Platform, side profile lines, front, rear and new engines. Things new in this generation are: Redesigned interior and exterior, larger wheelbase, new Tri-LED DRL units in the headlights, redesigned Tailights, larger engines (base engine is a 1.5 I4 engine with 132 hp and the largest is a 2.4 I4 engine with 213 hp), will be available in most countries, upgraded Android 4.1 infotainment system with all of Google's services and CD/MP3/WMA/AAC playback. Cool things found in the interior are: double drink holder, double USB port, an iPod dock, completely digital LCD speedometer and info display, TableTop seats as optional equipment, and a 3-mode Air Conditioner (Normal, Cold and Auto). It will be available as FWD or AWD. It was sold with the facelifted previous one (altough, the 1.5 gen facelift model was discontinued on May 4th 2014). It rivals most compact cars in the market, and the main rivals are the Kia Cerato/Forte/K3, the Chevrolet Cruze, the Toyota Corolla, the Ford Focus and the Hyundai Elantra. 2nd gen facelift (5SK-F, 5CK-F, 5JK-F, 5WK-F) (2014-2016, 2018 in LA) 3nd gen (6SK, 6CK, 6WK, 6HK) (2016-present) The third generation VR33 is the heaviest redesign from all the other generations of VIVA's popular compact car. It is heavily influenced by the NXT-33/Stealth Prologue concept that was revealed in August 2014. It features VIVA's all-new design language called Driven Spirit, which is mainly inspired by air flow and harmony, yet keeping the usual sportiness spirit and aggresiveness of VIVA's design, to give as a result a very elegant car with the spirit of a sports car. It is the first VIVA to be based on the revamped CS platform, which is an evolution from the C platform that the old VR33 used to carry. It is also one of the first production VIVA's to make use of the new Xtralumination Hexa LED headlight system, which has 4 LED lights (each one called a LED matrix/sector) incorporated into a hexagonally shaped casing; and the system itself provides better visibility at night. The new VR33 is an evolutionary design just like many VIVA's over the years; the design has evolved from the 2.5 gen VR33 which was (set to be) revealed in March/April 2014, and the only drastic change is the all-new front and sharper window and tailight outlines. Trivia *The 1st gen was really short lived, and sold few units due to it's styling and interior. *It's alternate name is Stealth/Stealth GT, for selected markets. This was due to a need from VIVA to make every model have an unique name, being fully applied in 2017. *The 1st gen had no XR or S-Tourer variants, but the 2nd gen does. *The 1st gen has a exclusive coupé utility variant, which is redesigned in the facelifted 1.5 gen VR33 lineup, but it's limited to the Australian market. It was planned for an international market, but then it was decided to be limited to that market because it could get poor sales. *A convertible variant was going to be available with the 1.5 gen line, but got cancelled before it's launch. The convertible was relaunched in the 2nd gen in April of 2013. It will keep the OpenTop name. * The 2.5 gen had the highest amount of versions than any other generation of the VR33 could ever have. * The 2.5 gen is one of the few VIVA's which is also on ongoing production along it's new generation model, but in this case it's limited to select Latin American countries like Brazil, Argentina, Colombia, etc. * The 2nd gen started one of the most important VIVA design traits, which is the chrome stripe/window outline that connects the doors and windows with the front fender and windshield, which extends all it's way to the roof in certain models.